The Three Orphans
by FlaringCloudz
Summary: Amy, a high lvled Assassin, meets a weak archer named Crystal, and even though they're in Ellinia. An odd spawn of Evil Eyes are here, and are attacking Crystal and Amy, what will they do? R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Okays, first story, so go easy on me . 

Disclaimer: Do not own Maple Story or Wizet. I DO own character's I make up. :D

The Three Orphans

Chapter 1: Amy, Crystal, and the odd spawn of Evil Eyes.

"BACK OFF!" A faint scream was heard.

_What was that!? _A young girl whipped around and tried to listen to where the sound was coming from, where the scream came from.

"BACK _OFF!!_"

_There it goes again… _The girl thought again. A while later, she peered into the forest into the west. _There!_ She thought again, as she ran into the forest after the faint scream.

Well, let me introduce her, well, kind of… She's Amy. She's a orphan, except she goes on her own, and learned the skills of a Rouge and a Sin, almost a Hermit, except without the help of Dark Lord. She has her Red Sonata equipped, as well as her Red Moon and her Red Moon pants on. She also has on her Red Napoleon, her Red Goni shoes, and her Red Moon Gloves. Her Dark Slain was also armed. Anyways, onto the adventure….

As she dashed into the woods, she soon spotted the girl who was screaming. Unfortunately, she was being attacked by a Lupin. As Amy was wide-eyed, she re-focused, and yelled out…

"_LUCKY SEVEN!!!" _She yelled as she whipped out 2 Steelies from her Slain, killing the monster easily.

However, the other girl was badly wounded, and wide-eyed from the way Amy had easily killed the Lupin. She got up, and ran to Amy, thanking her a lot. But seeing as Amy noticed she probably didn't have no where to go, she offered her to camp with her. The girl, most likely, gladly accepted.

_Later on…_

"So, you have a family?" Amy questioned the mysterious girl, as they asked.

"No, I'm a orphan, except I go on my own"

"**_WHAT!?!?_**" Amy yelled, wide-eyed. "A low leveled archer like you can't make it out like that… not at least till your more experienced.

"… That's what everyone says… but I believe I can make it!"

Amy grinned, and thought of something, and blurted out without thinking…

"How about you and me! We can travel together, and plus, I'm an orphan also!"

"Really? A strong assassin like you, an orphan!?" Said the mysterious girl, amazed. "Oh, right, I forgot, my name's Crystal!"

"My name's Amy!" Amy grinned as she held out her hand.

Crystal grinned back, and shaked her hand with Amy's. _Looks like I finally made a new friend!_

_I've been helping out a lot, but never a orphan like this one, looks like my adventure's gonna be awesome with her around… but still, she's a low leveled archer, I wonder how I'm gonna help her… _Amy thought.

**_Grr… _**

"What the!?" Amy whipped around, and as to her supprise, a evil eye… Amy immediately thought quickly, jumped up, and killed the Evil Eye.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Crystal questioned as she saw Amy whip a couple of Steelies into the forest.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

"You look like something's on your mind…"

"No, there isn't, really." But there was something on her mind, that seemed very strange, for Ellinia.

_Evil Eyes don't spawn in Ellinia… Curse Eyes do, but Evil Eyes don't… something's wrong here…"_

"YAAAAAAAH!" A screech was heard.

_Crystal! _Amy thought quickly, as she dashed to where the screech came from. And unexpectedly, another Evil Eye. "LUCKY SEVEN!!" She yelled, whipping 2 Steelies, aiming at the Evil Eye. _Something's really wrong now… _Amy thought.

"Hey, Amy, wanna head somewhere else..?" Crystal said, snapping Amy out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, no… it's just that, that thing, was an Evil Eye, and they don't ever spawn here… I wanna stay here and investigate."

"Oh, okay! I'll go with then!"

"No, you shouldn't, just head off to Ellinia, find some shelter, and wait for me, it's too dangerous out here for you."

"No! I'm staying here, because I want to be brave… and if I just run and hide from danger, I won't learn how to be brave, now will I?"

Amy sighed, but was glad that even a low leveled archer would stand up to something dangerous for her level. "Just don't get hurt." Amy said with a weak grin.

DONE! But, how was it? I want your opinion. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey y'all! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Wizet or Maple Story. I DO own the characters I make up.

The Three Orphans:

Chapter Two: The mysterious person behind the spawn of the Evil Eyes (I know, long name)

"No spawns… not yet…" Amy sighed.

"We've been here for 3 h---"Crystal was about to complain, but was interrupted by a scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Amy looked around, listening for the scream again.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_There it goes again! Where did it… THERE! _Amy ran from the woods into town -Ellinia – where the scream had come from.

"AMY! Wait up!" Crystal shouted after her, sprinting to catch up to Amy.

As soon as Crystal caught up, Amy asked, "You heard that faint scream, right?"

"What scream?" Crystal asked, confused.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _The scream was now louder, probably loud enough for Crystal to hear.

"You heard that, right…?" Amy asked as she was running out of breath.

"I heard NOTHING, I really think it's just you, Amy." Crystal replied, slowing down as she ran out of breath as well.

_Is it just me? It can't be… I swear I heard that thing loud and clear… _Amy thought, still running.

There was another faint scream, but also along with a… sort of evil laugh along with it…

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "BWAHAHAHA!" _It went at the same time.

As Amy reached the village, she found another Evil Eye, the person who was screaming, and the person… who was… torturing the other person…

_No way… It is him…! I should've known._ Amy thought as she glared into the nothingness. Then, Amy regained focus after a while, and yelled out without thinking; "LET HIM GO GABRIEL!"

Fortunately, the person who was being wounded from the Evil Eye was freed. Nevertheless, the person who was causing him pain turned to Amy, slightly surprised.

"My, my. What a pleasant surprise. But too bad you're going to die already!" The evil person grinned. "Minions! AFTER HER!"

"M-m-m-minions!?" Amy wondered, with fright in her eyes. "You HAVE changed…" Amy said, with tears in her eyes. What happened to the Gabriel I used to know?"

"The Gabriel you used to know, is long gone!" He replied, wickedly.

"_NO HE ISN'T!"_ Amy screeched. "I still know there's goodness in your heart, somewhere… why… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE!? WHY YOU!?" Amy yelled, with angry tears falling. "I know you can change to being good again… I just know you can! And, Dark Lord chose you for a reason, not to become evil, but kind so the world wouldn't be torn into oblivion!"

"Pfft… why should I care? MINIONS, NOW, ATTACK HER!"

"Fine… have it this way…" Amy said, upset. _"LUCKY SEVEN!" _She cried out, but repeatedly, considering there was many Evil Eyes he summoned.

While she's doing that, let me explain about Gabriel:

He used to be good, but after a terrible storm, he had amnesia, and then became evil, with fragments of his memory. He's the same job as Amy, but he is a Bandit. He also has the same type of clothes Amy has, but in a male version. Also, like Amy and Crystal, he is also an orphan.

"There…" Amy said as she caught her breath. "Anything else?" She asked, having a mocking grin on her face.

"AMY!" A faint yell was heard.

Amy whipped around, and saw Crystal. "Crystal, flee, now! I have to deal with this guy now… just me and him…"

"Okay…" Crystal said, worryingly, than fled.

Amy turned to Gabriel, and asked fiercely, "Can't you remember about the good, kind times you had? Think about it!"

Then a striking memory had come across Gabriel.

_**Flashback**_

"_**C'mon Gabriel, lets get our job advancements!" Amy said, cheerfully.**_

"_**Then wait up!" Gabriel said, laidback-like.**_

_**They soon reached Dark Lord.**_

"**_Dark Lord, we would like to become rogues!" Amy and Gabriel said simultaneously._**

_**Dark Lord had granted them their wish. **_

"_**Amy, what are you going to be? I'm going to be a Bandit!"**_

"_**Then I'll be an Assassin!"**_

**_They had put their skill points in Lucky Seven (Amy) and Double Stab (Gabriel)_**

_**After that, they had trained and trained.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_I… remember… our first job advancement… our second job advancement… all those training times…_

Gabriel thought.

"Well? Do you remember?" _Please say yes… please oh please say yes… _Amy hoped.

Gabriel grinned, and said, "Yup! I can't believe I became evil though… how can I make it up to you, Amy? I mean, I caused you so much trouble, I real—"Gabriel was about to speak more, but was interrupted"

"You can start by not being evil anymore, and being your old self again." Amy said, giving a tired grin. "I would really appreciate that." Amy said. However, from being so tired from the Evil Eyes, Amy soon passed out…

"AMY!" Gabriel dashed to Amy, catching her before she fell. He took her to Grendal and see if he can heal her.

"I cannot heal her. She has passed out, but she will be alright." Grendal said, calmly.

"Thank goodness." Gabe whispered. Picking up Amy, and seeing Crystal.

"Is Amy okay?" Crystal said alarmingly.

Gabriel nodded, and said, "She passed out, but she's alright. Oh, and by the way, I'm Gabriel." 

Crystal hesitated for a moment, and then said, "I'm Crystal, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Crystal." Gabriel replied, grinning.

Oh Em Gee, I hope you liked it. . Please R&R


End file.
